


Woyunoks

by TheDeadGirlRisen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bane ruined the sith, Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Chosen One's of Prophecy, Darth Godric Gryffindor, F/M, Gen, Harry says no to both and creates his own code, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Salazar Slytherin, Part One 22 chapters long, Part One fully written, Self-Indulgent, Sith Code (Star Wars), There are no proper evil sith in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: “Who… who are you?” He questioned, wondering why they specified themselves as ‘force’ ghosts.The bald man gave a small smile revealing sharp teeth, “My name is Salazar Slytherin, Jedi Master, at your service youngling.”The other gave a small sneer at Salazar before turning to him, “I am Darth Gryffindor, Sith Lord," he drawled, crossing his arms.---In which Harry learns about the force from a young age.---He stood in front of Harry wondering if there was anything he could do. He wanted to protect the boy, to stop him from being killed. The attacker gained a smug look as his lips curled up, “The Chosen one… how pathetic… that they thought you would ever be a match against me… Avada Kedavra.”The green beam flew straight at him, and Obi-Wan thought for a moment that it would pass right through him, and it did, but it slowed down almost noticeably as it hit him. And then the pain came.It felt like something cold was clawing at his force presence, trying to drag him somewhere, to pull him apart.---In which Obi-Wan ends up having a bond with a boy on a planet far in the outer rims after saving his life from someone that looked more like a Duros than a human.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Godric Gryffindor & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Salazar Slytherin, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Harry Potter, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 73





	1. Harry Potter: Chapter One: Expedition Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: The start of a brand new journey. Woyunoks means little one in sith language, just so you know. I use the BBY Calendar because it is the easiest calendar to use.  
> A/n 2: Special thanks to KireinaSenju to helping me sort out my BBY timeline to an RR timeline  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/tZPmVTG  
> Warning: Carelessness.  
> Word Count: 2,418  
> Date Written: 1/1/20 - 1/2/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 1/27/20
> 
> 973 RR // 27 BBY // 1986 AD

  
The temperature was fairly mild, a breeze making the Scotland weather seem a bit chillier than it actually was. Harry still didn’t want to get out of his tent, if he did his Aunt would get that pinched look on her face and send him off to do some sort of work around the camp. Still at least he didn’t have to do his schoolwork anymore since the summer vacation had started up. 

Of course, if he took too long in getting up she would come in and tell him off for being lazy. She would then tug his ear as she led him out to get to work. Whether it be cleaning up some gear, or tents, or dusting off a few of the artifacts they found. Sometimes he would be allowed to help cook some of the camp meals, though that didn’t happen too often.

It wasn’t that bad living in the camps, it was better than whenever they returned home, to his Uncle and cousin. His Uncle always turned red when he saw him, and looked angry. He tended to calm down though when his Aunt shot him a look, though he didn’t know what sort of look it was.

Harry sighed and slowly crawled off of his mattress and started to get ready, maybe today would be one of the days he got to help dig, those were the best days in his opinion. It was fun, pretending to actually be an archaeologist like his aunt, though to date he hadn’t discovered anything.

“Are you up boy?” Aunt Petunia’s voice called through the thin material of the tent.

“Yes Aunt," he replied hurriedly, finishing to put his shoes on and rush out to meet his Aunt.

She looked down at him and gave a disapproving sniff at his messy hair, which was currently chin length, and still seemed to spike out and get into tangled messes. Aunt Petunia was hoping if it grew out long enough it would stop being such a mess. 

This was of course after the incident when she had tried to cut off most of his hair and it had grown back the next day.

“Today you will be helping in the dig site," she told him, shoving a bag of tools at him. “Don’t you dare do anything foolish boy," she warned, narrowing her eyes as a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Yes Aunt Petunia!” He said nodding rapidly.

“Breakfast and lunch are in the bag," she called out as he dashed off.

* * *

Petunia gave a sigh as the boy disappeared down the ladder into their current dig site as she made her way to her teammate. “Such an energetic lad," her teammate, a woman by the name of Tasha said.

She nodded, “That he is.”

“If you don’t mind me asking why do you bring him along? I know you got a husband and son who stay behind…?” Tasha asked as they walked to their assigned area

“Vernon can’t handle raising both the boys himself and work, it works out better this way,” Petunia answered as she pulled out her tools and started to work. 

“Why not switch it up?”

“Dudley is enjoying the public school system, and it wouldn’t be fair to pull him out. Harry on the other hand is doing very well being home-schooled.”

“What about when they were just toddlers?”

“I did think about switching them when we first started, but… Dudley had friends already, while Harry had some troubles making friends, he is a bit shy as you know.”

Tasha gave a nod. Petunia glanced at Harry to see him happily digging away at an area that had already been evacuated, the archaeologists were happy to let him think he was helping, but they had already determined that there was nothing of value in the area he was working.

It kept him out of trouble, and made him happy, so Petunia didn’t mind. As long as he was kept busy he wouldn’t be up to using any of his freakishness. Putting the boy out of her mind she got back to work.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he dug through the dirt, most people when they think of archaeology thought of deserts or jungles and temples with traps. His Aunt though tended to work in the UK area. 

He spent the next few hours digging around randomly, finding nothing as he slowly wondered deeper down the dig site. His stomach rumbling he dug through his bag and grabbed his lunch, a sandwich with an apple and a juice box. 

Sitting down he ate his lunch. Closing his eyes he relaxed leaning against the wall. A whispery sound caused him to open his eyes. After another moment he heard the whispers again, quiet and unintelligible. But, there were almost two sorts of whispers. They were both trying to speak at the same time, and he could not understand either one, not really. Yet, a gut feeling gave him the sense that there was something the whispers were trying to lead him too.

Finishing his lunch he got up and headed in one of the small tunnels that they had discovered, he heard his Aunt saying that it had probably been naturally made a long time ago by an underground stream that had dried up.

As he got in deeper he turned on a flashlight, the whispers got no more louder, but they seemed more excited, frenzied almost. Then as he reached the end of the natural tunnel they fell silent.

Frowning he placed the flashlight on the ground, using its legs to angle it towards the wall as he gazed at it, he didn’t see anything particularly odd about the wall. Shrugging he pulled out a pick he had and aimed at the largest crack, hoping he could chip away at it a bit. 

A few minutes later he let the pick down his arms worn out after a couple swings. The pick was just too heavy, and he didn’t seem to be making any sort of dent in the rock wall. But… there was something in the wall, a hollow space. He heard it when he hit the wall with his pick.

Pouting at the wall he started to dig through the bag, wondering what to use in order to break the wall open. He just had to know what was behind the wall that had made the whispery noise.

Reaching the bottom of the bag he gaped at what he found, a stick of dynamite which had gotten stuck hidden under a part of the bag. Harry was forbidden from even touching the explosives… but…. it would break down the wall. Probably. Carefully he took out the stick. 

His Aunt always made sure to remove the stick from his bag, but it seemed this one was hidden enough for her not to find. He placed the stick at the base of the wall and blinked, wondering how he was supposed to light it without a lighter.

Glancing at everything scattered about he repacked his bag, double checking for a lighter. Still nothing. He glared at the dynamite, he had come this far, all he needed to do was light the stupid stick and then he would find out the mystery!

Harry felt a spark and his eyes widened in shock as the end of the dynamite fuse lit up, sparking as it started to be quickly consumed. He ran back through the tunnel, but tripped and fell scraping his palms as he tried to catch himself, scrambling to get up he heard a boom and felt a wave of force throw him further into the tunnel and into a wall as rocks crumbled down on top of him. Dust filling the air as he coughed, trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of him.

It took him a moment before he could get up, his whole body throbbed in pain, and the throbbing seemed to make some wounds sting even worse, the stinging belonging to cuts and scrapes from the rocks.

Getting up he made his way to the end of the tunnel, unable to see much due to the light being out, possibly having been destroyed in the explosion. Fumbling around his backpack he pulled out the hardhat, he probably should have had that on earlier.

He flicked the light on and tried to peer through the dust that was floating in the air. Making his way he found the crumbled section of the wall, which was a pile of rocks on the ground. Behind the fallen rocks was another rock wall. Frowning he took out a smaller digging tool and tapped the wall, which was no longer making a hollow noise.

Did that mean he had accidently destroyed whatever it was? Looking down at the pile of rocks a glint of silver caught his eye. Bending down he tugged at the silver cylinder thing, shifting a rock as he pulled it out.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” He heard his aunt screech in the distance, the sound of footsteps rushing towards them, hurriedly he tucked the long cylinder thing into the backpack which he quickly zipped up and put on, hoping to keep the strange item hidden, he wanted to know what he found before he handed it over.

He heard the footsteps and than the light as his Aunt and a few others came rushing through the tunnel, “You idiotic boy, just what do you think you were doing?”

Harry flushed and his Aunt grabbed him by his arm, tugging him out of the tunnel harshly. “How many times have I told you to not mess with dynamite?!” She scolded him.

Harry kicked his foot against the ground looking away as he mumbled, “Everytime we began an expedition, and several times throughout.”

The other members shook their head at him, leaving him to his Aunts scolding as they went back to work.

“Despite all my warnings you still thought you would mess around with it?” She questioned him, narrowing her eyes.

Harry flushed embarrassed as he looked at the ground, not liking the disappointed look in her eyes. He always strived to please her and make her proud of him, and now he had messed up.

“Go to your tent boy, and don’t come out till I tell you that you can. I will send someone to come bandage you up.”

Harry nodded and shuffled to his tent, feeling his aunt staring at him the entire way. After setting down the bag and hiding the cylinder item under his pillow he sat on the bed and about five minutes late one of the older guys came in with a first aid kit. “You put your Aunt in a right frenzy boy.”

Harry winced, not speaking. “We heard the explosion go off and when we found it came from where you had been she rushed right over. You better make sure you apologize well next time you see her.”

He nodded numbly hissing a bit as the guy sprayed some antibacterial spray after cleaning one of his larger cuts. A little while later and he was patched up, bandages and band aids over a lot of his body.

The man shook his head, “You’ll be healed up in no time, just make sure that you or your Aunt change the bandages and apply the medicine to the wounds everyday.”

“Yes sir,” Harry mumbled as the man got up to leave, patting him on the head as he did so. The man paused and picked up the bag before heading out. Harry sighed feeling his stomach turn at the disappointment his Aunt must be feeling at him.

Had the weird item been worth going through all that trouble for? He pulled the item out from under his pillow. It was surprisingly big, at least an inch and a half thick, and the thing was nearly longer than his forearm, it had to be at least 20 inches long, if he had to take a guess. It was weird, there were two very different designs in the cylinder, half of it was a lighter silver color, sleek and polished, only a few black ridges making what looked to be a grip area, and an almost golden button. The other half while still looking sleek was an opposite, with black being the prominent color and silver ridges making the grip area. A red button was also featured on it. 

Looking at the two buttons in curiosity he pressed each one to see if anything happened. Nothing did.

He pouted.

Still this didn’t look like any sort of relic from the past, it looked more recent, like it was some sort of technology. Moving the cylinder around he looked at the two ends, which seemed to be slightly hollow. He looked down the shaft, trying to see if there was something inside the cylinder.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” A voice commented from behind him.

Harry jumped startled, dropping the cylinder thing as he spun around, stumbling slightly. His mouth fell open as he saw two people standing there, though perhaps calling them people wasn’t the right term as they were see through.

“Are you ghosts?” He questioned warily, stepping back hesitantly.

One of the ghosts, the one that was glowing a slight bluish glow was a bald man with a long beard, nodded, “Yes, though more specifically we are Force ghosts.”

The other who glowed an eerie red glow had long wavy reddish hair along with a long beard. Both wore tunics, the blue ghost was a brown, while the red ghost was a more greyish color.

“Who… who are you?” He questioned, wondering why they specified themselves as ‘force’ ghosts.

The bald man gave a small smile revealing sharp teeth, “My name is Salazar Slytherin, Jedi Master, at your service youngling.”

The other gave a small sneer at Salazar before turning to him, “I am Darth Gryffindor, Sith Lord," he drawled, crossing his arms.

Harry blinked, “What sort of first name is Darth?”

Salazar chuckled and Gryffindor huffed, “My first name is Godric, Darth is a title signifying exactly what I am. What is your name?”

“Oh,” Harry simply said, still majorly confused, like what they met by Jedi, or Sith. “I’m Harry Potter.”

Salazar gave a small smile, “I know it must be pretty confusing, don’t worry, we’ll explain it to you, especially since the Force has chosen you to find our lightsabers.”


	2. Harry Potter: Chapter Two: Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Bonding between Godric, Salazar and Harry. Hey look at that it’s been a year since I wrote this and when I post this!  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2207  
> Date Written: 1/2/20, 1/6/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 2/4/20
> 
> 973 RR // 27 BBY // 1986 AD

It had been a couple of hours since the ghosts had first shown up, and it was overwhelming just how much information they were giving him. About the force, which was apparently an energy that surrounded and was part of every living being. And how Jedi and Siths were users of the force, though each used it in a different way, resulting in their being a lightside and darkside of the force.

Jedi used the light side of the force in order to bring peace to the galaxy and protect it from people who sought to harm it, Salazar even recited a code that they had, “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”

Godric of course said that Siths were counter to Jedi, and that they had their own code, “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”

Both of their codes were different, and as each said it Harry could feel the power behind each of their words, how fiercely both believed in their code. Yet it was confusing, having both of them trying to explain their philosophies to him.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg, they had also explained a bit of the cylinder he had found, which was apparently called a lightsaber. More specifically it was their lightsabers, which had been combined into a dual lightsaber a long time ago.

Salazar and Godric explained that it would take years of training, and learning for him to ever fully understand what they were talking about. But, they also said that the Force had led him to their sabers, which meant he was destined to become a Force user.

“You shall become my apprentice, I shall train you in the ways of the Force youngling,” Salazar said with a smile.

“Now wait just a moment Salazar, what if I wanted to take the woyunoks as my apprentice?” Godric returned, narrowing his eyes.

Harry gave a small shiver at the word Godric had spoken woyunoks, it was odd, foreign. Cold and sharp. He watched as Salazar frowned in response, “You can not though, that rule of two, that Bane created stops you, as there may be two siths out in the galaxy,” he responded after a moment with a smirk.

“Ah, but we do not know that, and there certainly is no Sith on this planet. I see no harm in it, and if there is well the matter will be resolved with a clashing of blades,” Godric responded with a smirk. “Besides, I don’t have to follow Bane’s rule, it certainly didn’t exist back when we were alive.”

Salazar narrowed his eyes, “You may have a point, but we should ask Harry who he would rather be apprenticed under. It is his choice after all whether he would want to follow the Jedi or Sith ways.”

Godric stared at Salazar for a moment before nodding. “Very well,” he agreed and turned to him, “so Harry, who would you wish to train you?”

Harry blinked, “Um… why do only one of you have to train me?” He asked.

Salazar and Godric seemed to pause at that, “Good question.” Godric muttered.

“It would hurt the boy to have two masters, that is why there has never been a case of someone having another Master unless their old one died.”

“But it is not strictly forbidden either, if the boy wants both of us, then we can do it, and it would work as well, you could focus on force techniques, and I can focus on lightsaber techniques, at least until the boy is able to better understand and pick a side.”

Salazar gave a thoughtful hum as he considered Godric’s words, “Very well.”

“We shall begin your training in the force now, with a simple meditation exercise. Relax, find a comfortable position to sit in.” As Harry obeyed Salazar continued on, in a calm voice. “Take a deep breath in, hold it… now release…. In…. out…” He directed for a few moments watching as Harry’s breaths evened out.

“Feel each thought that comes through your mind, observe it, and let it go, no attachments… no emotion… just a state of peaceful calm.”

Harry tried his best to follow Salazar’s words, but it was difficult, he worried about what his Aunt would do, he was still hesitant to trust the two ghosts. He feared that his Uncle would learn about this… 

The Force… his Uncle would most definitely consider it freakish, and punish him if he learned what Harry was doing. Salazar sighed after another moment, “You can open your eyes.”

Harry felt disappointed in himself, knowing that he had failed. He shrunk down in himself, “It’s alright, it was a good first attempt, it might take awhile, but you’ll get it eventually,” Salazar reassured with a smile.

Hesitantly he nodded, “Why don’t you tell us more about yourself lad,” Godric stated crossing his arms.

Harry frowned, wondering what there was to tell about himself, “I’m just Harry. There’s nothing special about me.” 

That was one thing he knew for sure, his Aunt and Uncle made sure he didn’t get any funny ideas about being special.

“Hmm, what about favorite colors, or food?” Godric asked, a strange expression crossing his face.

Harry paused debating for a moment, “I like green," he answered after a moment, earning an encouraging smile from Salazar and a nod from Godric. He paused, wondering what his favorite food was, before shrugging, “I’ll eat whatever I can.”

“You don’t have any preference?”

“No,” Harry answered earnestly.

“Why don’t you tell us about your life, what you usually do?” Salazar prompted.

“Well, I spend most of my time with my Aunt, working here at these sites! Sometimes we go home, but I prefer being out at these dig sites, here I can actually have fun!” Harry answered bouncing on the balls of his feet a bit.

Godric and Salazar glanced at each other for a second before turning back to him, “Thank you for telling us a bit about yourself, I’ll return the favor,” Salazar said, “My favorite food is Vacuum flowers, and my favorite color is also green.”

“You like flowers?” Harry questioned a confused look on his face.

“That is the name of the food, it’s actually a black fruit in the shape of a flower,” Salazar explained.

“I prefer Roast Galma myself, and my favorite color is red,” Godric spoke up after Salazar finished. 

“Boy, come on out it’s dinner time,” his Aunt’s voice called through the tent.

“Yes Aunt Petunia!” 

“Go enjoy dinner youngling, we will chat with you later,” Salazar said as he and Godric disappeared. 

Harry exited the tent and went to the long table where all of the other workers were gathering and eating, Aunt Petunia was waiting for him and served him a small plate with a spoon of beans, salad and a couple chunks of meat. He sat down and quietly began to eat his dinner, finishing his meal fairly quickly, but staying where he was until his Aunt dismissed him.

“Harry,” Aunt Petunia started sternly and Harry flinched a bit, that tone of voice usually meaning he was about to be punished. “What you did today was very reckless of you. You could have been severely injured, or worse killed. I know that you like being here, but if you continue to break the rules that I have laid out for your safety I will be forced to leave you with Vernon and Dudley.”

Harry’s eyes widened as she finished her statement and he shuddered, “I’m sorry I broke the rules, it won’t happen again! I promise I’ll be good! Please don’t make me stay with Uncle Vernon!” 

Aunt Petunia held out for a moment staring down at him as his lib began to wobble and tears gathered in his eyes before she sighed, “Very well, I’ll give you another chance.”

“Thank you Aunt Petunia,” Harry said gratefully, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

“Go to sleep. Tomorrow you will be helping to clean up some of the tools.”

He nodded and rushed to his tent quickly getting ready for sleep and laying down, falling asleep within a few seconds. The next morning he was woken up by Salazar, who suggested he meditate every morning and night.

So he once again tried to mediate, and failed again. A while later he was dressed and awake and he exited his tent to find that Aunt Petunia was just now exiting her tent, which was right next to his.

“Up early boy? Good, go help clean the used tools.”

Harry nodded and went to where the dirty tools were kept, they were caked in mud and needed to be cleaned so they wouldn’t be damaged and would last longer.

The day passed with him cleaning the tools and listening to Godric and Salazar who told him more about the Force, explaining things in a bit more detail. At noon he would eat lunch, and during the evening he would eat dinner, head to his tent and try to meditate, falling asleep after a few moments. The next couple weeks would follow in a similar manner. He would wake up, meditate, get told what he was to do for the day and do that while listening to the various lectures from Salazar and Godric. 

Lessons which varied from learning about the Force, to learning more about the galaxy at large. Though the two force ghosts admitted that their information was somewhat outdated. Harry didn’t understand how the two could consider a thousand years a small amount of time. From the history homework he had to do during the school year things seemed to change a lot in just a hundred years, that it was a thousand just seemed mind boggling to the boy.

The two were good teachers though, explaining things in ways he understood, and while they both kept trying to convince him to pick a side, Harry was determined to not choose one side over the other. He didn’t see why there were two different sides, though it could be he didn’t understand as both claimed he wasn’t ready to learn any force techniques yet.

Still his new life fell into a routine and the young boy learned. Almost a month after he first met the ghosts it was his birthday, he was now turning 6 years old. His aunt celebrated it by letting him dig again. The rest of the crew celebrated it by having a cake. The Force ghosts celebrated it by teaching him a force technique. Force Grip. Being able to lift and move an item.

It was difficult, he was only able to lift his pillow a couple inches at first, but within a week he was managing to lift it up a couple feet. Yet with all that excitement there was one thing bringing him down.

The current site they were at was being closed, their dig done. He and his Aunt would be returning home to his Uncle. Harry was dreading this, but he knew it would be coming eventually. At least this trip had been one of their longer trips.

Harry quietly shuffled behind his Aunt as they walked up to the house, having taken a taxi from the airport. Glancing at the driveway showed that Uncle Vernon was home, though considering it was nearing 8 at night there wasn’t really any reason for him to not be home.

“Vernon Darling! I’m home,” Petunia called out, smiling when after a moment Vernon appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Petunia my love," he said, a grin stretching his face as his chin fat wobbled. Then the man spotted Harry standing behind Aunt Petunia.

“I see the boy still hadn’t learned any manners,” Vernon grouched, “Well boy?”

Harry gulped a bit as he answered the prompt, “Hello Uncle Vernon.”

“There are some leftovers in the fridge, I’m sure you’re tired from your journey.”

Petunia nodded and went to the fridge, Harry following close behind, feeling the gaze of his Uncle on his back. Petunia handed him a slice of pizza and he happily ate it before heading towards the bathroom.

If there was one thing he liked about being at the house it was that he didn’t have to take a small hike to reach the nearby restrooms. After he washed up he went to the guest room which was his bedroom where he slept whenever he was at the house. He tried to meditate, to calm his heart as he recited both the Jedi code and the Sith code, focusing on nothing but those two codes. How he wished that he could have peace, that he could be strong and free, that he had the knowledge to not make his Uncle mad. With these thoughts in his mind the young boy slipped out of meditation and into a deep sleep.


	3. Obi-Wan: Chapter One: Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Might I suggest paying attention to times though, while Obi-Wan and Harry's story both start at the beginning, Obi-Wan's Story starts before Harry’s. Harry is also a year older than in canon when halloween happened.  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2925  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Written: 1/5/20 - 1/6/20  
> Date Posted: 2/11/21
> 
> 968 RR // 32 BBY // 1982 AD

Watching the Sith stab his Master, had been the most horrifying thing he had witnessed, even now a few weeks later. 

He was facing nightmares, everynight, forced to see his Master. It wasn’t always the moment of his death… sometimes it was of moments when his Master was disappointed with him, or scolding him for messing up. Those weren’t the only dreams, sometimes he saw a strange boy with green eyes and black hair, but those dreams weren’t as clear as the dreams of his Master.

The look he saw on his Master’s face when the man said he wanted Anakin as his padawan, as if Obi-Wan was so easily dismissed. ‘ _ I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner,’ _ His Master seemed to think he was ready, and while he outwardly agreed with his Master, he didn’t truly feel ready.

Which was one of the reasons he was wandering through the temple so late at night, unwilling to try and go to sleep, despite the fact that he needed it.

“Troubled, you are,” Yoda’s voice commented walking up behind him. He turned to face the wizened Jedi Master and nodded, not denying what was true.

“Clouded your mind is.”

“I am worried,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“About the training of young Skywalker?”

He nodded.

Yoda just gave a smile, “Alone, you are not, guidance, seek you should.”

“Guidance?”

“Mysterious, the force is, stop learning, we do not. Even one who has already trained, and been trained.”

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said, frowning at the honoured master.

Yoda shook his head, his ears drooping slightly before he said, “Teacher of your teacher, speak with, you should.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Thank you Master Yoda.”

So Obi-Wan headed over to Master Dooku’s rooms, hoping that the man was still awake, and willing to see him. He clicked the button next to the door and waited, the door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped in looking around the somewhat lavish room.

“Ah, Obi-Wan! What a pleasant surprise,” Dooku said smiling at him, standing by the kitchen area.

“I’m not disturbing you, am I?” Obi-Wan hesitantly asked, he had never really interacted with Dooku before, though Qui-Gon had often spoken of his Master, holding him in high esteem.

“Not at all, I was just making some tea, would you care for some?”

“Yes, thank you,” Obi-Wan responded.

Dooku went to get some tea and soon came back with a tray that held two glasses and some sugar. “So what can I help you with?”

“I… I don’t know how I should train my Padawan.”

Dooku chuckled, “You know, Qui-Gon came to me with the same problem when he first took an apprentice.” When Dooku mentioned Qui-Gon a look of pain crossed his eyes.

“He was a wonderful Master,” Obi-Wan said with a smile before he took a sip of tea.

“My advice for you is to reflect on your experiences learning from Qui-Gon, if you thought something was good, you should try to use that, but, you should also watch how your padawan reacts to your training. Some ways may be met with success, and others failure.”

Obi-Wan gave a thoughtful nod. Dooku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It may take time, but as your padawan learns, so will you.”

“Where do I start though?”

“Hmm, what all have you started to teach?”

“Um… not much, the Jedi Code, and some basic meditation and force exercises.”

“A good start, but from what I heard your Padawan started out older than average.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“You might want to take the time to talk to him, because of how old he is, he has already formed attachments. You should definitely try and make sure he understands the importance of letting go of those attachments.”

“Because they can lead to the darkside,” Obi-Wan said nodding.

“Not just that, they can interfere with his future as a Jedi.”

“The council says that attachment is my greatest weakness… how can I help Anakin overcome what I can’t?”

Dooku took a sip of his tea, “Attachment is the most difficult thing a Jedi faces, even I find it hard, sometimes I don’t understand how the other Jedi can have their own Padawans and not grow attached. I think perhaps attachment is our line's greatest problem.”

Obi-Wan looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well, as you know my Master is Yoda, who will say to be fond of me, would that not be considered an attachment? I myself saw Qui-Gon as a son, and I know that Qui-Gon was proud of you.”

“You saw my master as a son?” Obi-Wan questioned, startled by Dooku’s admission.

Dooku nodded, “I know that it is against the Jedi Code, but it is my thought that so long as the attachment does not interfere than having an attachment is okay, after all attachments often cause positive emotions.”

Obi-Wan frowned his hand moving towards where his Padawan braid used to be, but now it was gone and he let his hand fall. The Jedi Code did forbid attachments, but his Grandmaster was saying that it was okay, so long as they didn’t let it interfere.

“How would I have attachments and not let it interfere?”

“That is the question, I admit that I haven’t found a good method myself.”

The two fell into silence, before Dooku spoke up again, “Can you tell me… tell me about the fight? I read the report, but I would like to hear it from you, if it’s not too much trouble that is.”

Obi-Wan gave a reluctant nod, he took a few minutes gathering thoughts that he really didn't want to reflect on, “We were fighting in the Theed Generator Complex, at first it seemed we were winning against him, pushing him back. Yet, I think he was purposely leading us, so that he could use the force field at the entrance of the Generator Room to separate us for a bit. Master fought against the Sith for a long time before the Sith gained the upper hand.”

“Darth Maul.”

“What?”

“The Sith’s name was apparently Darth Maul, though the Jedi Council refuses to acknowledge him as a proper Sith.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a small scowl crossing his face as he remembered the Council stating that the Sith, Maul, was not in fact a Sith but a rogue force sensitive. “Well he struck Qui-Gon in the chest, and that was when the force field that separated us fell and I started to battle him. I managed eventually to chop his lightsaber in half, but he nearly killed me when he force pushed me over the edge of the reactor shaft, I barely managed to survive by grabbing onto a protrusion.”

“How did you manage to win?”

“Well, I took a moment to center myself with the Force, and then I knew what to do, I leapt out of the shaft while summoning my masters blade and I cut Maul in half. After, I went to Qui-Gon and he made me promise to train Anakin.”

Dooku frowned, “Why was he so intent on you training Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the note of bitterness that entered his voice as he answered, “He is the chosen one, Qui-Gon believes he will bring balance.”

“That fool Padawan of mine,” Dooku grumbled, his voice edged with exasperated fondness.

Obi-Wan paused tilting his head.

“I told him that one should never listen to the words of prophecy, a person should keep an eye on the present, not the future. And imagine if you will, being raised like that, as if you are expected to be some sort of saviour, a perfect Jedi, all that pressure on him…”

Obi-Wan did imagine and he shuddered a bit at some of the possible fates he imagined, “Either… either he would become arrogant seeing himself as stronger and more powerful, or he would crack under the pressure.”

Dooku nodded, “Remember this Grand-padawan, prophecies can often be interpreted in many ways.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said nodding, he hadn’t particularly been keen on the whole prophecy business in the first place, and this solidified his decision, he would not train Anakin expecting him to be the Chosen one.

Dooku glanced over at the clock, “It’s getting late, you should go to sleep, but you’re welcome to come by anytime, my door is always open for you Obi-Wan.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, sipping the last of his tea as he stood up. Facing his grandmaster he gave a bow before he turned and left back to his quarters.

Preparing for bed once more he laid down, hoping that he would, for once, have a peaceful night of sleep.

_ A young boy with chin length black hair and green eyes was concentrating hand outstretched. A small object was being lifted up with the force. _

_ The same boy, now looking a year or two older, and with short cropped black hair and a padawan braid was on the ground, a large man kicking him. He could feel the force coiling, darkening. Obi-Wan watched horrified as the boy screamed in pain, a terrified expression on his face before a hand outstretched and his eyes turned a sickly yellow as lightning came from the boy's extended hand. He watched as the boy stared at the large man from his curled position on the floor and saw the grin the boy sported. _

_ The boy was older again and he was smiling, the force around him once more felt light. The boy was inside a bedroom, and Obi-Wan watched as another boy, one who looked like the large man stood in front of the black haired boy, his hands raised up threateningly. _

_ Obi-Wan couldn’t make out what was being said, but he felt the shift in the force from light to dark in an instant as the black haired boy started to choke the other boy. After a few seconds he released the pudgy boy who collapsed. He saw the black haired boy say a few more words and the pudgy boy nodded.  _

_ Just as quickly the dark force came it disappeared, back to light. Unbelievably the black haired boy seemed to be switching between light and dark. _

_ The scene changed again, showing the boy, looking to be eleven standard years and he was looking at a letter, Obi-Wan read over his shoulder, confused. _

_ Just what was this Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry supposed to be? Perhaps a school for Force Sensitives? But why call it Witchcraft and Wizardry? He watched as the black haired boy looked at it with a mostly blank expression, one of Jedi calm almost. Though it would make sense if the boy was learning to be a Jedi. Obi-Wan watched as the large man came towards the boy, his face an ugly purple color and he seemed to be yelling. The man ripped the papers out of the boys hands and shredded them.  _

_ He watched as the force around the boy changed once more, becoming dark as the boy glared eyes flickering yellow, the woman stepped forward, saying something and the black haired boy frowned, but his eyes became green and he turned away. _

_ Obi-Wan wasn’t sure… but he thought he could make out a couple people standing behind the boy. He couldn’t really make out many features, but one seemed blue, and the other red. _

_ Then everything faded to black. _

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened and he stared at his darkened room. What had he just witnessed? Was that a dream? It didn’t feel like one. It was the most clear dream he had ever had of the black haired boy, and unlike what usually happened the dream wasn’t fading from his mind. Obi-Wan tried to fall back asleep, but nothing he did would let him fall back asleep, so with a groan he sat up and got dressed. Six hours of sleep would have to do.

Going to his Padawan’s quarters he saw that his apprentice was still asleep, so he left. Feeling restless, he went to the Meditation Garden and found a place to relax. Just entering this place eased the restless feeling he had, calming him. Closing his eyes he started to enter a meditative state allowing the force to flow through him.

He truly felt at this moment that he was at one with the force. Suddenly he felt himself drifting away, not to sleep, but drifting from his body. Instead of panicking, like he thought might be a good reaction, he relaxed, feeling the force guiding him, pulling him somewhere.

Then he was standing in a house, or he assumed it to be a house if the furniture was any indication. He saw a black haired man with brown eyes smiling at a red-headed woman with green eyes. 

In the woman’s arms was a young toddler, with black hair and familiar green eyes. It was the same boy he saw in his dreams. “James… I have a bad feeling,” The woman said a worried expression on her face.

“It’s just your nerves… everythings fine, you found the Fidelius charm after all,” The man, James assured her.

She smiled, “Yeah… you’re right.”

Obi-Wan felt them both, encountering both had a strange energy, but that the woman also seemed force-sensitive, not nearly as much as her son, but more than the guy.

Yet, both had a strange, unfamiliar energy, not quite the force, but not dissimilar. Paying attention to the boy he felt the boy whirling with the same energy. He watched for a few minutes as the family happily spent time together, before James seemed to freeze his eyes widening, fear entering them. “Lily… he’s here… take Harry and run!”

Lily gasped, grabbing Harry and running up the stairs. He started to follow after her, but paused halfway up as he saw the door burst open and a man walked in, though he looked more like a Duros than a Human.

The… man pointed a stick at James, much to Obi-Wan’s confusion. James seemed to be trying to grab something before he paled in horror. The attacker laughed, “How foolish, now you will die James Potter.  _ Avada Kedavra. _ ”

In a quick flash of green the beam of energy hit James who fell down, the force leaving his body, revealing that he was dead. The attacker turned towards the stairs and climbed up them, Obi-Wan following in horror as the attacker entered what appeared to be a nursery where Lily herself had a stick and was standing in front of a crib holding Harry.

“Step aside woman,” The attacker said, a hissing undertone in his voice.

“No! Please not Harry!” She cried out.

Obi-Wan slipped further into the room, standing next to the woman who he could feel was trying to stand against the attacker. 

“Step aside!” The attacker commanded glaring now with red eyes that sparked with hatred. So much hatred poured out of the man, clouding the force in it’s darkness. Tainting something that had once felt light and pure.

Obi-Wan could feel her waver slightly and he tried to offer her comfort, he didn’t know if she actually felt it or not, but regardless she straightened, green eyes glinting in determination.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” She pleaded.

The attacker sneered, “Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside, now…”

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," she begged, “Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…”

Even before the attacker made a move, Obi-Wan knew it was pointless, this  _ creature _ had no mercy. The attacker raised his stick and gave a menacing laugh as he spoke, “ _ Avada Kedavra” _

Before Obi-Wan could do anything she fell hitting the ground with a thud, her force presence leaving… but her strange energy seemed to stay hovering around Harry.

The little boy saw this and started sniffling, crying as he reached over to Lily’s corpse. “Mama?” the boy called out, questioning. Obi-Wan glared at the attacker, who while not seeming to use the force still gave the feel of a Sith lord. It didn’t help that the man was saturated in the dark side of the force, and what Obi-Wan thought must be the darkside of the strange energy James and Lily had.

He stood in front of Harry wondering if there was anything he could do. He wanted to protect the boy, to stop him from being killed. The attacker gained a smug look as his lips curled up, “The Chosen one… how pathetic… that they thought you would ever be a match against me… _ Avada Kedavra. _ ”

The green beam flew straight at him, and Obi-Wan thought for a moment that it would pass right through him, and it did, but it slowed down almost noticeably as it hit him. And then the pain came.

It felt like something cold was clawing at his force presence, trying to drag him somewhere, to pull him apart. 

“What…?!” He heard the attacker mutter in surprise as Obi-Wan collapsed to a knee, a green beam flying back over his head and hitting the attacker. 

A pained cry reached his ears, but Obi-Wan could do nothing as he gritted his teeth fighting against his own cold searing pain that was ripping at him, trying to shred his very soul apart.

He felt the force flare around him, pulling him back to his body, and the pain became both more real, but fainter at the same time. It clawed at him, trying to rip his life force away, but its grip was lessinging and then it faded away. 

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the floor, coughing as he took in a breath through his sore throat. He must have been screaming.

Voices were speaking above him, but he could not hear them as his eyes slid shut. For a second he saw the baby again, sleeping with a lightning bolt scar etched on his head, but very much alive. Feeling relieved at this sight Obi-Wan allowed blissful darkness to claim him as he fell unconscious.


	4. Obi-Wan: Chapter Two: Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: For Midi-Chlorian count I am using this website http://starwarsuniverse2.tripod.com/id9.html  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2151  
> Date Written: 1/5/20 - 1/6/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 2/19/21

He awoke and opened his eyes to see a white ceiling, he groaned recognizing he was in the hospital wing. “Ah, Knight Kenobi you’re awake.”

Obi-Wan turned and saw a Jedi Healer above him, a hand over his chest. “How do you feel?” the Healer questioned.

“Sore,” he answered grimacing. 

“That is to be expected, it seems that all of your midi-chlorians were shifted out of place and a fourth of them died.”

“Died?” Obi-Wan questioned, alarmed at that, he didn’t know it was possible for midi-chlorians to die.

“Yes, it’s okay though, it seems that the ones that died were split into two and healed up,” the healer said, a note of curiosity in his voice.

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said, slowly sitting up and the healer's hand moved over his back.

“Well, you originally had a Midi-chlorian count of 13,400.

Obi-Wan nodded already knowing this. “Well your count dropped down to 10,050, as if you had lost a quarter of your body, but after a few hours the force itself seemed to start surging through you and when we checked again your count was up to 16,750.”

Obi-Wan gaped, “But… there is no way to increase Midi-chlorian’s!” he protested.

The healer raised an eyebrow, “No there isn't. Nonetheless you have managed it. Now that you are awake, the council will want to see you and hear what happened.” The healer's hand finally retracted and the last of the pain disappeared.

“I will inform the council that you have awakened. I recommended that you take a few minutes to prepare yourself before heading to the council chamber.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and closed his eyes, starting a basic meditation and feeling the force, he felt it flowing through him, at first only trickling in, but after a moment more seemed to fill him up. It was the same force, but it certainly felt more than before. He thought he had just been having some sort of vision, but that… curse? Spell? That the attacker had sent at him seemed to actually hurt him.

Whatever sort of attack it was, it seemed to use the strange not-force energy emitted from those people. The strange energy was shoved through the stick. It was weird, that strange energy, that it lived with the force inside of those people.

Opening his eyes he frowned as he noticed an almost slight aura around the healer, a white clean color with a few shadowy waves. Blinking as confusion set in the aura disappeared. “The council has been notified, you should start heading over. Here, Master Dooku brought you a set of Jedi robes to put on.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up, quickly changing before he walked out of the medic wing, feeling refreshed. Taking a moment to calm himself down and release his emotions into the force he walked to the council. Most of the members had gathered, though there were still a couple missing, Yoda, and Dooku.

A moment later the two entered, Dooku frowning, and Yoda shaking his head. The two took their seats. “Begin, we shall.” 

“Knight Kenobi, care to explain what happened?” Mace Windu, one of the most respected members of the council asked.

“I was meditating, when I felt the force guide me to a place, I watched as a young boy was with his family before someone attacked them, the attacker killed James, the boys father, before following Lily, the boys mother, upstairs. She pleaded with him to spare her son, Harry, but he killed her regardless before turning his weapon to Harry. I was standing in front of Harry and the energy from the weapon passed through me before hitting the boy. I felt it ripping me apart. After that I fell unconscious,” Obi-Wan said trying to keep his explanation brief.

The council frowned glancing at each other before they started asking him questions, wanting a more detailed explanation of what he witnessed. So he told them, trying to remember every detail he could.

A few hours later they finally seemed done questioning him, but they didn’t look satisfied. They had expressed disbelief when he mentioned that the weapons appeared to be sticks. He also didn’t mention that he felt the boy was force sensitive. The Force seemed to say that this was a bad idea, and so Obi-Wan kept it secret, though he did mention feeling a strange energy, one that felt similar to the Force, but was different.

They questioned him about his increase in the midi-chlorians, but Obi-Wan had no idea how his count had increased. He got the feeling that the council was more interested in learning that then about the strange energy. But… why would the council be more interested in increasing their power? It was not the Jedi way to seek power.

Perhaps it was simply his imagination and they were trying to explore all possible avenues. Finally though after another hour of repeated questions the council dismissed him and he went to Anakin's room to see if his padawan was there. 

Opening the door, he saw his Padawan look up, a smile coming across his face. “Master! Are you alright? What happened?” Anakin asked, rushing to him, a worried look in his eyes.

“Calm down Padawan, I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said, feeling awkward as Anakin looked up at him.

“Well what happened, tell me please?” Anakin pleaded.

“It’s hard to explain, the simple version is that while I was meditating the force showed me something, and I managed to get hurt, but I am all better now.”

“That’s good!” Anakin said nodding, “I don’t want to lose you master. Not after Master Qui-Gon.”

A flare of pain flashed at the reminder of his lost master, but he dismissed it, choosing to give Anakin a small smile. “Yes, well, have you been meditating?”

“No. It’s so boring! What’s the point of meditating, can’t we get right to learning lightsaber combat?”

Obi-Wan frowned, “Anakin, if you want to become a good Jedi you have to train properly, that means doing things you might consider boring. Meditating is one of the key parts of being a Jedi, it is how we communicate with the force, and strengthen our connection. We can relax and release our emotions more easily, and be able to center ourselves.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Boring,” he declared.

Obi-Wan sighed, had he ever been this admandment about not doing the meditations? He didn’t think so, meditating had been one of the things he did often, when he wasn’t practicing his Ataru lightsaber combat.

Perhaps he should start Anakin on the lightsaber training? But… if he did that he would be giving into the whims of his Padawan. Obi-Wan frowned, “Until you master meditation I will not teach you lightsaber combat.” He finally decided, watching Anakin puff up, an angry glare in his eyes.

Obi-Wan calmly raised an eyebrow, staring down at his unruly apprentice, despite his worry if he was making the right choice. As Dooku had said it was up to him to teach Anakin the importance of controlling his emotions and his attachments.

“Meditate Padawan, and if I see some progress, then we can discuss other avenues of training.”

“Hmpf,” Anakin pouted turning away.

What could he do to get his padawan to meditate? Taking a deep breath he let the force fill him, searching for insight on how to handle his padawan. A moment later he opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them, and noticed that Anakin had a mostly white aura around him, but there were a couple dark wisps in the white.

“Anakin, you must know how to meditate in order to fully utilise lightsaber combat, if you meditate you may also be able to find which lightsaber combat is best suited for you.”

Anakin ignored him, not responding nor looking at him. He waited for a moment, debating if he should reach out for his Padawan, or if he should leave. Searching the force gave him no answer, and as he watched Anakin resoutly ignore him he sighed. 

Giving up explaining he turned around, exiting out of his padawan’s room and heading towards his own room which wasn’t far down the hall.

Entering his room he sat down in a chair and sighed, it had only been a few weeks, but Anakin always seemed to defy everything he said. How could he get his wayward apprentice to listen to him?

A buzz alerted him to someone at the door, not wanting to get up he used the force to open the door.

Which earned him an amused look from Dooku, “From what Qui-Gon told me you weren’t one to frivolously use the force like that.” The man commented as he entered an amused note in his voice.

“You did the same thing when I visited yesterday,” Obi-Wan responded.

“Indeed,” Dooku said with a small smile, his eyes softened a bit, “How are you, truly?”

“Tired…” Obi-Wan answered, pausing before receiving an inquiring look from his grandmaster he admitted, “Frustrated.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Anakin seems to always want to disobey me, and he only wants to learn about the lightsaber combat.”

Dooku shook his head, “He reminds me of when Qui-Gon was a boy, he was a handful, he too defied me often, of course when he had you he didn’t understand how you could follow the code so much, that while you were sometimes aggressive it was in a different way from him. All I can say is that you will need a lot of patience to deal with him. Still… are you sure you wish to train him, it’s not too late to have another Master train him.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I promised my Master…”

Dooku shook his head, “I have to admit, I don’t like that Qui-Gon forced you to make him a promise like that while he was dying. Surely…” Dooku fell silent shaking his head.

“Surely what?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Dooku hesitated for a moment, “Surely he would have taken the opportunity to tell you that he cares. Sometimes when I was on missions, I would think about what I would say if it were my last moments alive with my Padawan, and always I would come to tell him that I cared, that he was like a son to me. But, perhaps I was seeing too much of myself in him. I guess he felt making sure Anakin was trained was more important.”

Obi-Wan felt a stab of pain, and for the first time in a long time he wished that he hadn’t had Qui-Gon as his master, instead he wished he had Dooku. At least the elderly Jedi Master actually seemed to care.

It was silent for a moment, before Master Dooku spoke up again, “You are having difficulties getting him to meditate and listen to lectures, correct?”

Obi-Wan nodded grateful for the change in subject.

“I’m not going to say this is the best way, but it might be something to consider. Tell him that if he doesn’t listen to you then you will have him put with a stricter harsher master who will force him to mediate and listen to lectures. Of course, it would only be for a couple days, you then let him experience learning from a different master, like Master Windu.”

“What if he prefers Master Windu over me though?”

Dooku chuckled and looked at him, “This is Master Windu we're talking about.”

Obi-Wan flushed, “Still it could happen…”

“Whatever you decide, listen to the force, it won’t steer you wrong,” Dooku said calmly, giving a couple pats on the shoulder. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, and Obi-Wan saw Dooku looking around, observing his living space.

“I noticed that you seem to be studying Soresu,” Dooku said and gestured to the datapads on the table.

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, I think it would be better for me to be able to use Soresu.”

“Last I heard you were close to mastering Ataru. Why switch?”

“I have mastered Ataru, while using it more will make me more proficient with it, I don’t believe it’s the style for me.”

Dooku had a thoughtful expression as he looked at Obi-Wan, “There is another reason for the change," he stated gently.

Obi-Wan hunched down a bit, looking away from the searching eyes of his grandmaster. He didn’t want to speak of the events that happened when he fought against Maul. Of what he felt. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but, remember my door is always open to you if you wish to speak.”

Obi-Wan nodded back, giving a thankful look to Dooku. “Now, I myself prefer Makashi, but I do know a good bit of Soresu, I can help you study the form, if you want.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Thank you Master Dooku.”

“It’s no problem Grandpadawan.”


	5. Harry Potter: Chapter Three: America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: *glares at a certain someone who ruined my plans*  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2144  
> Date Written: 1/6/20 - 1/7/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 2/25/21  
> 973 RR // 27 BBY // 1986 - 1987 AD

Harry bent down in the dirt, he was currently gardening, trying his best to repair the neglected flowers. While not unhealthy, they weren’t the healthiest either. Vernon had grabbed him early in the morning and told him that he better start earning his keep. Harry was glad that Salazar had woken him up early to meditate, he didn’t think he would have been so calm otherwise.

He hated living with his uncle. He wanted that man to suffer for the pain his Uncle caused him. Unconsciously a scowl came to his face as he glared at nothing.

“You shouldn’t hate someone, anger, hatred, wanting revenge, these thoughts will lead you to the darkside,” Salazar spoke up, staring into his eyes.

Godric chuckled, “You should, using these emotions can empower you, make you stronger. Besides, what's wrong with wanting revenge on that piece of filth? Emotions are only human and should not be bottled away.”

Harry took a deep breath, and released his emotions into the force as Salazar had been instructing him, “It’s just for another week, I can deal with it,” he commented softly.

He had been at his Uncle's house for a month already as his Aunt waited for her next job. During that month he had continued his training, and at one point had been convinced by Salazar and Godric to sneak away to find a barber shop. Now his black hair was cut short, except for one small section that was braided.

His hair being so short was odd as it actually seemed to obey, being too short to become wild, and the style looked good unlike when his aunt had tried to cut his hair. Returning home hadn’t been pleasant, at least not from his uncle. The man had shouted at him for going off on his own… and for stealing the few euros it was to get a haircut.

Aunt Petunia on the other hand frowned for a moment before nodding. The only issue she had with it was the braid.

But, somehow Harry had managed to convince them to let him keep the braid. They had been arguing and it was getting more and more heated, Harry was gesturing wildly as he tried to convince them,  _ tried _ begging them to let him keep it.

“Please let me keep the braid!”

The two had frozen and blinked before saying, “We’ll let you keep the braid.”

And that was that, he was left in confusion until an amused Godric had told him he had used the force unconsciously to trick his Aunt and Uncle’s minds into accepting his will. Salazar had shook his head, but didn’t say anything against it.

Other than that, nothing particularly important happened. It was just the normal routine of doing chores around the house, avoiding his cousin who seemed to think it was okay to beat him. Whenever Petunia caught Dudley doing that she gave him a good scolding though. If Dudley was after him Harry always did his best to make it to Aunt Petunia.

When he wasn’t doing chores he was relaxing outside, meditating. He had gotten a lot better at it over the last couple of months since he had first started. Sometimes he just let his thoughts flow through his head, sometimes he focused on something.

The couple times Uncle Vernon had grounded him for some reason or another he ended up practicing his force levitation. He would use more objects since he didn't have much room, he lifted multiple pebbles and spun them around, though it took a lot of concentration.

He paused as a strange sensation came over him, this wasn’t the first time he felt it, but it was the first time he truly noticed it. The presence was comfortable, filling him with a sense of warmth, like spending time with Salazar and Godric did.

Harry continued to practice and a short time later the presence left. 

Soon though the last days of them being at the house passed in a blur of motion as he and Aunt Petunia packed what they would need for a trip, this one would be his first one going overseas to America! He was so excited, and from what he overheard his Aunt say this was going to be their longest trip yet, being a year or so long.

He wouldn’t have to deal with his Uncle for a year! It was a dream come true. Soon they were leaving, Uncle Vernon driving them to the airport, his eyes glaring at Harry for a moment before he drove off.

Aunt Petunia took him through the airport security and soon they were on the flight. During the start of the flight Petunia told him a bit more, they were going to Colorado, to an ancient Indian site that America has recently been given permission from the tribe to search for old indian artifacts.

It wouldn’t be all fun and games though, as it was time for him to continue his home schooling, learning things like math and english. Petunia handed him a math packet for him to do. He managed to finish it after an hour of studying the examples and doing the problems. Taking a deep breath he started to meditate and relax.

The flight lasted eleven hours, though he was only awake for four of those hours, having fallen asleep for most of the journey.

Once the flight was over they hired a taxi to take them to the reservation area. They were greeted and shown to the tents. They were given the rest of the day off to get used to the time difference.

It only took Harry a week to get used to the layout of the new camp, and to fall into a new routine. Wake up, meditate, do his school work, then he would either help out around camp or learn things from Godric and Salazar.

They were teaching him Shii-Cho, the basic form of lightsaber combat, though the lightsaber Harry had didn’t work. Salazar and Godric were still telling him about the different parts, and they hoped that between the two lightsabers they could make one functioning one.

It would still be some time before they felt comfortable with him attempting the repairs. Harry didn’t think of it as too important though, the force felt more interesting to him at the moment.

One of the newest things they started teaching him was basic politics, manners and dining etiquette that the majority of the worlds in the republic followed. Harry yawned as he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself standing in what appeared to be his tent, but it seemed larger. “Huh,” he commented out loud blinking.

Looking around he blinked as he saw someone else around him, someone he had never seen before, but he felt familiar, he felt like the presence that sometimes came by. The man had ginger hair and a beard. Blue eyes looked at him, “Well now, this is unexpected,” the man commented looking at him and giving a small grin.

“Who are you?” Harry questioned frowning at the man.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight,” The man said with a small polite bow.

“Harry Potter, padawan,” Harry responded thinking of the recent lessons he had as he bowed back.

“Who is your Master?” Obi-Wan asked with a small tilt of his head.

“We are his Masters,” Godric's voice responded from behind him and Harry glanced behind him to see Salazar and Godric standing, though they were without their blue and red glow respectively.

Obi-Wan blinked, “A Jedi and a Sith… interesting.”

Godric narrowed his yellow eyes, “Got a problem with it?” He growled.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No.”

This seemed to take Godric by surprise as he blinked, but after a moment he relaxed the yellow fading out of his eyes.

“So, if you’re a Jedi does that mean we won the war against the brotherhood of darkness?” Salazar asked his own eyes a greyish black, but as Harry focused he almost thought that the man’s pupils were slitted.

“Yes, and we thought we destroyed all the Sith, but recently we have fought against a Sith, though the council is in a bit of denial about it,” Obi-Wan answered his face blank of any real emotions, but he still seemed kind.

Obi-Wan sat down, “I think it might be best if I gave you a general idea of what has happened and the recent happenings.”

With that the next few hours seemed to pass with Obi-Wan giving them a history lesson of what had happened after Salazar and Godric had. But soon it came to an end as Harry woke up.

What an interesting dream he had, though perhaps vision was more accurate. He meditated, did his school work, helped around the camp, ate dinner then once more meditated before falling asleep, hoping he would be able to meet Obi-Wan again.

Alas he didn't. It ended up being another couple of days before he would once more talk with Obi-Wan.

“Ah, Harry, we meet again.”

Harry gave a small bow, “Hello.”

“I must admit, I didn’t think we would meet again, but it seems the Force has proven me wrong.”

“How are we meeting?”

“The Force works in mysterious ways, I guess it felt that we should be able to meet, perhaps there is something you need from me, or maybe I needed to meet you or your Masters.”

Harry had a puzzled look on his face.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “For now how about we spend our time by me teaching you. While your Masters are good, they are a bit outdated on some things.”

“Alright, what will you teach me then?” Harry asked, willing to learn more.

The Jedi Knight smiled, “First, I need to know what you know, so today I will be testing your knowledge and some skills you have.”

With that Obi-Wan started running him through several tests using the force, and asking questions and testing his knowledge. Before they could finish the vision ended.

It took another couple of days before they met up again, but Harry managed to realize that he had fallen asleep with The Force active around him instead of being more settled. Obi-Wan continued to see what he knew, and then afterwards began to teach him things. Techniques that were a bit more refined, more modern manners and etiquette, a rundown of the republic as it currently was.

Of course this didn’t happen all in one lesson but several, with Obi-Wan and him deciding to have a lesson every other day if they could manage it.

The next six months passed with him learning and getting better and the year changed from 1986 to 1987. He learned a lot, helped around the camp, but he made a lot of progress as Obi-Wan helped him to become closer with the Force.

While his favorite activity was learning about the force, he still had fun digging and helping to try and find Indian artifacts, but alas he never managed to find anything. Harry did notice one odd thing, the people of this camp sent him odd glances, and he heard whispers, calling him a strange child, that he didn’t act normally.

He let a small frown cross his face for a moment, confused as to why they would say that, he acted perfectly normal, both Salazar and Obi-Wan said that he was coming along nicely. Though Godric just shook his head whenever Salazar and Obi-Wan spoke about his progress as a Jedi.

Finally the whispers got to him and he decided to ask his Masters about it. “Masters, why do other people call me strange?”

Neither Obi-Wan nor Salazar answered him, instead it was Godric, “It’s because this is an outerworld, one that is unaware of Jedi. They see you as a child, you being calm and in control of your emotions unnerves them. You are acting perfectly fine for a Jedi, but for a normal child your behaviour is not normal.”

Harry blinked, “Oh," he paused frowning as he thought about it before nodding, “Well that’s fine then.”

Putting it out of his mind he learned to ignore the mutterings, to just smile at them, according to Obi-Wan he was learning the politicians smile very well. Harry found his lessons useful and while he couldn’t obviously use the force, he could use his etiquette and his political training. Not that it was particularly useful, but at least it made people comment on how well mannered he was. They thought of him as a strange, but polite child. It was good enough for Harry. Other than training, nothing exciting seemed to happen. Mostly his presence went ignored.

That was until one day when one of the other archaeologists came running into camp, waking everyone up as she screamed about some kind of monster.


	6. Harry Potter: Chapter Four: BigFoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Bigfoot makes an appearance.  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2660  
> Date Written: 1/7/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 3/4/21
> 
> 972 RR // 28 BBY // 1986 AD

Harry listened with the rest of the camp as the archaeologist told her tale of encountering the beast and running away, all the while the monster was chasing her. Most of the campers seemed inclined to think it was her imagination getting the better of her, that since it was dawn she had been seeing things. 

Finally everyone returned to their tents, some to catch a few more hours of sleep, others to start their days a bit early. Harry also returned, taking the opportunity to talk with Godric and Salazar.

Both seemed to think it was worth investigating, sure it could have been her imagination, but it also could have been a wild animal of some sort. They seemed to think it would be a good opportunity for him, after all if it was a wild animal, he could use his force powers to convince it to move away.

Mind trick was becoming one of Harry’s favorite force abilities to use, Obi-Wan having taught him it, as Salazar wasn’t comfortable. Apparently back when Salazar lived using the mind trick was frowned upon, they thought of it more as a Sith ability.

So grabbing everything he might need the seven year old headed out to explore, even though he might get in trouble later, he wanted to do something exciting.

A couple hours later and he was deep in the forest, he might have thought he was lost, but Harry was confident that with the force he could find his way back. The trees swayed and the shadows danced, making the forest seem tranquil and calm.

“Mu waa waa,” A sort of growling moan came from deeper in the forest.

Harry blinked for a second before a small smile crossed his face, it seemed he had found some sort of animal after all!

“Wait,” Salazar said.

“What is it?” Harry questioned.

“That was Shyriiwook.”

“Shyriiwook?”

“The language of Wookiee’s,” Salazar explained with a smile, holding up a hand when he saw Harry’s face, “Wookies are big humanoids covered in fur," he said answering Harry’s next question before he could ask before he said, “Call out to them, Wookiee’s are a generally friendly species, unless you anger them.”

“What should I say?”

“That you are a friend, that you mean no harm.”

Harry gave a nod before raising his voice, “I don’t mean you no harm, I am a friend!”

The trees rustled a bit more and then a tall, easily over 6 foot creature dropped down, it had long brown fur. “Wyaaaaaa. Ruh ruh?” The Wookiee spoke.

“Hello. How are you?” Salazar translated.

“I am good, how are you?” Harry returned giving a small smile as he relaxed. He was actually talking to an alien! That was amazing!

“Wyogg, ur oh.”

“I am well, thank you,” Salazar once again translated.

The wookiee gave another series of its growls that made its language. “He is asking for your name.”

“I am Harry Potter, and you?” Harry asked, curious.

Another couple of growls later Salazar spoke, “I believe his name is Joworral.”

“Pleasure to meet you Joworral.”

He was given a pleased sounding growl in response. Another series followed, “Joworral wants to know if you would like to visit his house.” Salazar said, an amused smile crossing his face.

“I would love to,” Harry said grinning at the Wookiee.

So he was led through the forest. Salazar was telling him a bit about Wookiee culture, things that were impolite and everything he might need to know. Eventually they reached what seemed to be a small wooden house that was put together nicely. The Wookiee gestured to the house, and gave a couple of growls.

“Your home looks beautiful,” Harry genuinely complimented, saying it not just because it was polite, but because he truly thought so.

Soon he was invited in and the wookiee offered some food and drink, saying he made it out of materials he had gathered. As they ate, Harry asked Joworral how he ended up here on earth.

Joworral explained that he had been in a fight and barely managed to escape, but his ship had been badly damaged and he crashed on this planet, and that so far he had been unable to contact anyone.

He said that he was greeted with terror whenever he tried to speak with the natives of the planet. Harry nodded and explained that Earth was an outer-rim planet and that most people didn’t believe in other species or that life can exist off of their own planet.

“Wwwah rrroooaaah wha?” Joworral asked, which Salazar translated to wanting to play a game called Holochess.

Anyways soon the two were playing Holochess, which Joworral had managed to salvage from his ship. Though the Wookiee had to teach him as neither Salazar or Godric were familiar with the game.

As Joworral taught Harry Godric and Salazar admitted that the game seemed familiar to Shah-Tezh. Still the game was interesting as Joworral taught him. Eventually though it was starting to get late and Harry had to return to his camp.

“Goodbye my friend, I’ll visit you soon!” Harry said waving goodbye to the friendly wookiee.

“Ruow!” Joworral said waving as Harry headed back to the camp, the force helping him. He returned just in time for dinner, and his absence seemed to have been missed. Harry smiled and went to his tent where he got ready for bed before meditating and then falling asleep ready to meet with Obi-Wan and share the day's events.

Obi-Wan listened to him and seemed surprised, “You played Dejarik with a wookiee?! What were you thinking?”

“What do you mean Master?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “Of course you wouldn’t know, Wookiee’s don’t take losing kindly, but I suppose if Joworral is teaching you he won’t hurt you… I hope.”

“Joworral seems really friendly.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “They are a friendly species, they just don’t like losing, they are a proud species as well.”

It fell quiet for a moment before Salazar smiled and spoke up, “Oh, one thing I didn’t mention earlier was how your name translated in wookiee.”

“My name?”

“Yes, Wookie’s don’t particularly have words for Harry or Potter, the closest being Fur and Crafter. Anyways it seemed Joworral decided instead to call you Wrrlan. Or that would be its best name for us to say since Human and wookiee vocal chords are quite different.”

“Wrrlan,” Harry repeated before shrugging, “It’s definitely interesting.”

“Well if you are going to be spending time with a wookiee, you should ask him about learning Shyriiwook. You can tell Joworral about Salazar and Godric, and this would be a good way for you to start learning a second language. Eventually you were bound to learn a second language, it being a requirement for all Padawans.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, I’ll do that then.”

After the chat was over Obi-Wan continued his lesson in modern politics. The next day he woke up, meditated, did his schoolwork from yesterday and today, before he gathered up his stuff and went into the forest. Trying to relocate Joworral’s house.

It took him about an hour to go directly there, but the Force helped guide him. Joworral welcomed him back, and Harry explained about the force ghosts and how Salazar had been translating, and that he would like to learn Shyriiwook. Joworral seemed pleased and agreed and started to teach Harry the complicated language.

Once again the months started to pass by, as no one seemed to notice, or care where he disappeared off to. His aunt only cared that he was getting his work done, and was doing good in his assignments. Otherwise she didn’t care so long as he wasn’t getting into trouble.

Joworral said that he was coming along nicely in Shyriiwook, though it would be near impossible for him to fully hold conversations in the language due to the strain trying to reproduce the sounds put on the vocal cords. 

Joworral also taught him about trees and using them for building and living with nature. Under Joworral Harry learned how to climb up trees easily and to jump from branch to branch, though the Wookiee said that most of the trees here were too small and frail to properly support his weight.

Five and a half months after he met Joworral and eleven and a half months since they had come to the site was when tragedy struck. It was 4 weeks until they would be leaving the site, and Harry was trying to make the most of the last remaining bit of time, glad that he no longer had to do school work as it was the summer months.

Today he was once again with Joworral and they were walking through the forest as Joworral continued to teach him Shyriiwook, which Harry was starting to become pretty proficient in, enough to usually understand what was being said without needing help.

“I think you would enjoy the trees on Kashyyyk, they are much bigger and stronger than these trees of your home-world,” Joworral commented, staring up at the sky, his tone mournful.

Harry placed a hand on Joworral’s arm for a moment, “I wish I could help you return to your world…”

But there was nothing he could do, Earth didn’t have space travel capabilities, not on the level needed to get out of their own little solar system. “Today would be my son’s birthday if I have calculated the transition of time correctly.”

“I am sure your family misses you,” Harry said pausing before he asked, “Would you tell me about your family?”

Joworal gave a pleased growl, which didn’t have an exact word translation, but was basically an affirmative answer. Then the wookiee started to tell more about his family. It was clear that Joworal was proud of his family from the way he spoke of them.

Suddenly Joworral stopped speaking and his eyes narrowed, a warning growl escaping his throat. He was looking around, Harry paused also looking around, he didn’t see anyone. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force and felt presences around them.

They were surrounded.

Harry took a bit more defensive stance, eyeing the trees as the presences came closer. “Stay back, this is my territory!” Joworral called out warningly.

Yet, Harry knew they wouldn’t understand, not if these people were from his planet anyways. Maybe he could act as a translator? 

He felt the presence stop moving, Harry frowned wondering what was going on. Suddenly one of the presences started to come closer. Out of the trees a man in an army uniform came closer, looking at the two of them. Joworral growled out another warning. Perhaps the guy did understand as he paused.

“I am Sergeant Teho of the American Army, release your hostage and you won’t be harmed.” 

Both Harry and Joworral took offense to that, “I am not a hostage!” Harry exclaimed while Joworral growled about the Sergeant being presumptuous.

The Sergeant raised an eyebrow at that, a look of disbelief in his eyes. “Why are you and the rest of your men here?” Harry questioned.

“None of your business kid.”

“I am making it my business since I doubt you understand Shyriiwook,” Harry answered, releasing his emotions into the force and putting on a polite smile.

“Shyriiwook?” The sergeant asked.

“The language of Wookiee’s.”

The sergeant gave a nod, “I see, so you know that the beast there is an alien.”

Joworral growled offended, taking offense to being called a beast.

“Do not call Joworral a beast, he is an intelligent being,” Harry stated warningly, “but, for your information I do know about aliens.”

The sergeant pursed his lips giving a nod, “I see, well the fact remains… Joworral… has landed on this planet illegally.”

“His ship crashed and he has been stranded here, seeing how many people on this planet don’t know about other beings they were afraid of him.”

“Show us the site of the crash.”

“Very well,” Joworral agreed, which Harry translated and the Wookie turned leading them through the forest.

“So kid, how do you know about aliens, did Joworral tell you? How could you learn to communicate with the bea- being?” Teho asked while they walked.

“Shyriiwook is a language, and just like any language can be learned with time and dedication.”

“So you can speak it?”

“No, the language is harsh on the vocal cords, but I understand it just fine, and Joworral understands Galactic Basic perfectly well.”

“Galactic Basic?”

“Yes, English, though I am not sure how Earth came to use galactic basic,” Harry spoke.

“How old are you kid?” Teho questioned with a frown.

“6 almost 7.”

“You act a lot older.”

“It was how I was raised,” Harry responded with a shrug.

Sergeant Teho fell silent and after another half hour of moving through the forest they arrived at the crash site. “Is this proof enough for you?” Joworral questioned and Harry translated.

“Yes, thank you… if you will come with us we can get you to our own space port, next time we get a visit from an offworlder we will send you away with them.”

Joworral gave a thoughtful growl, before agreeing and so they started to walk to where the Army men had set up camp.

“We have a space port?”

Teho gave a small amused smirk, “Yes, you might even be familiar with it.”

Harry gave a confused look.

“Ever heard of Area 51?”

The boy shook his head.

Teho chuckled, “Well it’s an army base that gets a lot of rumors for holding aliens and UFO crafts, we of course deny it, but it is true.”

“If it’s a secret why tell me?” Harry asked, curious.

“There are already plenty of rumors, one more voice won’t make a difference, especially not one who is a kid.”

Harry just nodded his understanding. “Anyways, we don’t allow visitors from other worlds to stay long, not that we get many beings, we're apparently an ‘outer rim’ world. Say kid, when you get older maybe you should see about applying to work for us.”

He shook his head, “Sorry, but that’s not what is in store for me.”

Teho looked surprised, “You already have something planned?”

“What do you know about the Jedi?”

Teho frowned, “I don’t think I am familiar with that.”

Harry chuckled, “Basically the Jedi are meditators and peace keepers of the galaxy, I will be one once I pass my trials.”

“I might have to see if our database has any information regarding them, though I suppose it’s good you have a goal to aim for.”

Finally they arrived at the army van where other officers were patrolling, he could see them sending wary glances to Joworral. He himself was receiving confused glances. Probably because they were wondering what a kid was doing in their camp.

“Can you give us a quick run down of yes and no in Shyriiwook, so we can have at least a bit of communication?” Sergeant Teho asked after gathering a few officers.

Joworral and Harry nodded and spent the next couple minutes going over the sounds of an affirmative answer, a negative answer, and a question meaning that Joworral was confused. 

“Thank you for your help, but I have to ask, were you living with Joworral?”

“No, I am part of the archaeology dig that is nearby,” Harry answered honestly.

Teho nodded as the men started to gather in the vehicle, Harry turned to Joworral, “I guess this is goodbye my friend.”

“It looks like it, thank you Wrrlan, you have been great company these past few months,” Joworral responded patting his head. 

To the others the growls and barks of the language were intimidating and unintelligible, but Harry took comfort in them. Joworral had been his first real friend, since Salazar, Godric, and Obi-Wan were his Masters.

They finished their goodbyes and Harry turned and started to walk back towards the archaeology camp.


	7. Obi-Wan: Chapter Three: Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: *Shrugs* Don’t like, don’t read?  
> Warning:   
> Word Count: 2625  
> Date Written: 1/7/20, 1/9/20  
> Date Edited: 2/3/20  
> Date Posted: 3/11/21
> 
> **968 RR // 32 BBY // 1982 AD**

Obi-Wan took the defensive stance of soresu as Dooku attacked him, going slow and easy so Obi-Wan could make sure he could block using the correct position. Both of their lightsabers were on the lowest settings, one that would sting a bit, but leave no lasting injury. 

Anakin was currently with the other younglings who were close to graduating. They were taking a lesson on building a lightsaber and the importance of kyber crystals and finding the one that resonated with you.

Soon they would be going to Ilum for the gathering, Obi-Wan could only hope that Anakin would take his lessons to heart in time to pass the trials. Dooku gave him a light strike in his arm, “Pay attention Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a moment to clear his mind of his thoughts and to let the force flow through him, ignoring the glow of Master Dooku’s aura, a greyish hue that over the past few weeks had darkened a bit.

He was worried for the Jedi Master, and had asked about how the Master was doing, the answer he would get was that Dooku was in a bit of a disagreement with the council. In private Dooku admitted his thoughts about the corruption of the council and the senate. He asked for Obi-Wan’s thoughts on the matter, and Obi-Wan took a moment to think about it before responding.

He could see the growing corruption in the Senate, but he was hoping that the recently elected Palpatine would be able to stop it. Yet, it was the corruption of the council and Jedi Order that he didn’t believe.

He had always listened to the council, and had gotten onto Qui-Gon to listen to the council more often. He didn’t want to believe that they were corrupt. But, Master Dooku had been helpful for him over the past month since Qui-Gon’s death. So he listened to the elder man.

Obi-Wan was given a few examples, and he had to admit that it was possible. Yet still, the proof wasn’t concrete, and Dooku couldn’t even provide names, saying that the data was missing, or that it had multiple names on the reports.

Another sting brought his mind back to the present and Obi-Wan focused. “You seem to be having a lot of distractions today.”

“I’m worried about Anakin," he answered with part of the reason. So many things were on his mind it was hard to keep all of his thoughts straight.

“That’s not all, is it?”

“I had another vision last night,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly.

“About that boy, Harry?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“What was it this time?”

“He was left in the care of his Uncle, while his Aunt went to do some shopping. Harry woke up and was hungry, yet the man refused to feed him. Somehow I managed to use the force on a nearby container of a soft looking thing called applesauce. I was feeding him when the Uncle came into the room and saw the floating objects. He purpled in rage, and slapped Harry, yelling at him not to do anything freakish…”

Dooku took in a sharp breath, “He hit the boy?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I keep trying to locate him, but I can’t find the world he is on.”

Dooku pursed his lips together in thought, “So far it seems all you can do is try and take care of him.”

“But what if my helping gets him hurt again?”

“Who's to say that you not helping will make things better? From what you told me the relatives he is with don’t seem to care for him.”

“I think the Aunt cares, she is never around when his Uncle hurts him. I sometimes catch a glimpse of her rocking the boy to sleep.”

“Still you don’t ever see her stopping her husband.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Do you want to continue?” Dooku asked after a moment.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan stated and reignited his lightsaber.

Dooku did the same and for the next hour Obi-Wan continued his practice of soresu. After that time Anakin came into the room barreling straight for him, sounding happy and excited to begin building his lightsaber.

“It is exciting Anakin, but you must temper your excitement a bit. I’m sure your professor mentioned that you would have to face some trials.”

Anakin nodded, “Un-huh, but they won’t be no problem for me!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “And why is that?”

“Because I’m the chosen one,” he answered rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned, “Remember what I told you about that?”

“Yeah… but Master Qui-Gon said I was, just because you’re jealous doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised at the accusation, “You think I’m jealous?”

Anakin nodded.

He shook his head before calmly replying, “I’m not, I just don’t believe in the prophecy, and if it is true then it will happen in it’s own time. I don’t think you should be forced to live up to other people's expectations. And you certainly shouldn’t use it as an excuse to slack off and not take your lessons seriously.”

Anakin shifted at that seeming to think over what he said for a few minutes before he decided on his response, “Why would Master Qui-Gon say I was the chosen one then?”

“He believed in prophecy, and has never seen someone with a midi-chlorian count as high as yours is. But, just because it is high doesn’t mean that you are the one referenced in the prophecy, afterall the prophecy can refer to any time in the universe, the chosen one may not come about for another thousand years.”

Anakin blinked, “Oh… but… surely I am special to have such a high count, right?” He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Inside of his head Obi-Wan cursed his master for making the boy think he was the chosen one, and for convincing other Jedi of that thought. “You are special Anakin, but so is everyone else. Everyone has their own place in the universe, a special place that only they can fill,” he told his padawan, ruffling the boy’s hair a bit.

Glancing at Dooku the man gave him a nod before heading out of the room. Leaving him to deal with his Padawan as he saw fit.

“Now, why don’t we go to the temple gardens and meditate.”

Luckily Anakin didn’t seem to complain as he trailed after Obi-Wan, looking like he was lost in thought. Everytime he heard a Jedi remark on Anakin being the chosen one he talked with them, asking them to not say such. His fellow Jedi didn’t seem to understand why though, even when he explained his reasons for not wanting to put that kind of pressure on his student.

They arrived at the gardens and Obi-Wan sat in a meditative posture, and was pleased to see that Anakin did the same. He took a couple breaths and relaxed letting himself feel the force and to clear his emotions.

The peace only lasted for a half hour before Anakin started to fidget, Obi-Wan opened an eye glancing at his apprentice and saw that the boy was bored. Clearly he was done trying to meditate.

“Anakin, recite the code please.”

“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the force,” The boy instantly replied in an annoyed tone. Giving the shortened version taught to the younglings. Though it was argued that it was a different code then the full code.

“Are you following the code right now?”

“Of course I am!” The boy replied indignantly.

“There is no emotion, there is peace. Are you at peace?”

Anakin didn’t respond and Obi-Wan continued, fully looking at his apprentice, “There is no passion, there is serenity. Are you serene?”

The boy grumbled under his breath, “Stuffy old masters and stupid codes.”

Obi-Wan sighed. Why oh why did Anakin have to be so stubborn? Now he could see why they took the children at a younger age, it made it easier for them to learn things and accept them.

Obi-Wan frowed, but… was it really so bad to have attachments? Master Dooku didn’t think so, as long as it didn’t affect them doing their duties. Still it seemed Anakin couldn’t understand that he should at least act like he followed the code.

“I am not old,” Obi-Wan finally responded to his student, earning an indigent squak from Anakin who had thought he hadn’t heard. Obi-Wan let a small smile grace his face at the petulant glare he got.

“30 more minutes of meditation and then we can work on force levitation, how does that sound?”

“Fine,” Anakin agreed, plopping back down onto the ground.

Obi-Wan meditated for another 30 minutes acutely aware of his students' twitchiness. Opening his eyes he saw the white aura of his padawan, and the small dark wisps, they floated and twirled in Anakin’s aura, but they didn’t seem to be growing at least.

Obi-Wan counted the wisps, and blinked seeing 4 wisps now, when originally anakin had only 3. It was worrying, but the wisps were small, not even a percent of his aura, just noticeable in the way the wisps moved about, seeming to twirl around Anakin.

Seeing auras was strange, but not an unwelcome ability, it allowed him to see how light a person actually was, and while most of the Jedi’s were white, some had a darkness they seemed to fight, and others were more grey than white. 

So far the only people he had told about the ability were Master Yoda, and Dooku. Both advised him that he should keep it a secret, so that people wouldn’t be able to find a defense against it.

Master Yoda had even asked him to take a look at his aura and to say what he saw. So Obi-Wan looked, and what he saw surprised him. Yoda’s aura was bright, almost blindingly so, but at the bottom near Yoda’s feet, darkness seemed to spike up like daggers. He told this to Master Yoda, a puzzled expression on his face and the wizened master explained it.

“Darkness is in everyone, up to us to fight it. Constant struggle they will have, darkside is tempting, but give into it, you must not. It changes you, the darkside does.”

Obi-Wan nodded, but he remembered the vision of the future, the ones of Harry who used both dark and light and never seemed to change. “How does the darkside change a person?”

“Tricky, your question is. To use the darkside one must use their emotions. Fear… anger… hate…” Yoda paused for a moment, turning to Obi-Wan, “Consumes a person, these emotions do.”

After that Yoda had dismissed him. Obi-Wan returned his attention to the present and helped Anakin start to learn force levitation. Anakin was stubborn and angry, but under the anger he could feel his pain over the loss of Qui-Gon. Anakin had become attached to him, and had never had to deal with the loss of someone close to him.

Throughout the lesson Obi-Wan tried his best to talk to Anakin about having to let go, and that death was a natural part of life. This ended with Anakin accusing him of not caring for Qui-Gon. Which stung, because Obi-Wan did care about his master. Releasing his feelings into the force he sighed and dismissed Anakin.

Returning to his quarter he sat on the couch sighing, hopefully his apprentice would get better with time, he was seeing a mind healer after all. A week passed with Obi-Wan training with Dooku in the morning, while Anakin was receiving training with the rest of the younglings who were set on graduating soon. Then in the afternoon he would spend time with Anakin, trying to help the boy calm his emotions. To learn how to meditate.

Some days were good with Anakin, and he could see the boy’s potential. Other days were bad and the boy was angry and sullen.

Currently he was in his room preparing to head off to bed when a buzz sounded and Obi-Wan went to manually open the door, seeing Master Dooku. The man gave an amused look, “Not going to frivolously use the force to open the door?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Not this time,” he replied, stepping to the side and gesturing for the man to come in.

“What brings you here this time of night?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I came to tell you I am leaving the order.”

“Leaving?” Obi-Wan repeated, alarmed.

“Yes, I wanted to let you know myself, instead of you hearing it second hand.”

“But… why?”

Dooku grimaced, “The council refuses to look into the issue of Qui-Gon’s death anymore, and they refuse to entertain the notion that the Sith are back. They have decided that Maul was just a rogue force-user, someone who probably found an ancient holocron or something to teach them.”

Obi-Wan scowled briefly at that, but sighed, “So it ended how we thought?”

“Yes.”

“We knew it would be this way, did you plan leaving the entire time?”

“I did… we, Qui-Gon and I, had planned it since before my padawan died if I’m honest. Qui-Gon knew of the corruption. After you were knighted we planned on leaving together, after speaking with you, Qui-Gon hoped you would join us, but he always saw how you followed the council. But now my padawan is dead, and I have no reason to stay.”

“What about me?”

Dooku gave a small smile, “You are a Jedi Knight, and while our talks are fun I can’t stand to be here any longer, there are too many painful memories.” Dooku chuckled, his voice playful, “Besides I don’t think you wish to leave the order, or your new padawan, to come join me on Serenno.”

Obi-Wan sighed knowing that Dooku was right. 

“I plan on taking up my position as Count, and of course you are free to come visit me whenever you want, or message me. My door is always open for you Grand-padawan.”

He smiled at the old master and nodded, “I will be taking you up on that, I probably will need a break dealing with Anakin," he shook his head, “The boy is a handful, and I don’t think he is going to become any easier to deal with.”

Dooku chuckled, “I think all masters think the same thing about their padawans at some point.” The man sighed, taking a more serious expression, “I will be heading out tomorrow morning. As you know I have to turn my lightsaber in,” Dooku stated pausing to look directly at Obi-Wan, “I would like for you to have it,” he said, pulling out his lightsaber and presenting it to Obi-Wan.

“Me? But… why?”

“I want my blade to be put to good use, and I have seen you trying to use a bit of Makashi, the curved hilt of my blade will be good for it, and while I know my blade will not be your main blade, it can serve you as a good backup.”

“I… thank you Master Dooku,” Obi-Wan said, gently taking the blade and briefly he admired the fine craftsmanship.

Dooku gave a sad smile, “I’m not a master anymore.”

“No, I suppose you're not,” he agreed softly. “I will miss you though, I wish that we had been introduced earlier.”

Dooku gave a nod, “I will miss you as well, though this goodbye isn’t forever.”

Obi-Wan brightened at that, “No it’s not. I promise I will message you!”

“Good, I hold you to that then,” Dooku hesitated for a moment before stepping closer and giving Obi-Wan a small hug, “Stay safe grand-padawan.” 

With that he turned and walked out a whispered parting of, “Take care grand-master,” following him from Obi-Wan.


End file.
